Wanna Dance
by Fluffyfafa
Summary: A series of events take place at Spinz, a club down town. a 6-part oneshot. couples: Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Namine, Riku x Yuffie, , Axel x Larxene and Olette x Hayner
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Fourth Oneshot! Yayness! Uber yayness! But anyways this isnt really like a oneshot since this story is going to be divided into 6 parts. They all link with each other in some way, but you'll find out how later. This is kinda like a songfic for the songs Come On Girl by Taio, Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna and Now Your Gone by Basshunter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs, thank you.

* * *

Kairi put on her black poofy coat as she sang lowly to Colbie Caillat's song 'bubbly'. She took her scarf and wrapped it around her neck once, making both ends of her scarf hang down in front of her body. She sat down on the stairs and put on a pair of black high heel shoes to match her black mini skirt and red spaghetti strap top. When she was finished with that, she got up and walked out of the house, but not before checking her appearance once again in the mirror. She made her way to a club called Spinz and sat down at the bar, ordering a drink. She sat there looking at all the people dance while listening to the music, not noticing a brunette sitting beside her.

"Hey" he smiled. Kairi looked to her left and smiled back.

"Hey" she replied.

"I'm Sora" the boy introduced.

"Kairi" Kairi introduced her smile still on her face. Sora wore a plain red t-shirt with jeans and a black leather jacket. Sora laughed.

"Pretty boring music here, right?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. Kairi sighed and looked back at the dancing crowd.

"Kinda.." she murmured, listening to the current song, Catch You by Sophie Ellis-Bextor. A couple of moments later, the song ended and a familiar one to both of them came on.

"Come On Girl!" they both said happily and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Wanna dance?" Sora asked. Kairi sat there for a moment before asking, "What?". Sora shook his head.

"Sorry, sorry, I tend to have a habit of asking cute girls to dance with me" he laughed, turning away. Kairi blushed slightly and also turned away from him. Unconsciously, she started to bop up and down to the beat. Sora laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to dance?" he asked. Kairi bit her lip and looked at him. She would dance with him if it wasn't for the fact that he said 'I tend to have a habit of asking cute girls to dance with me' so that meant he was a player. But then Kairi pushed that out of her mind when another song came on and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She took Sora's hand and lead the quite surprised brunette on the dance floor and started to dance to her favorite song, Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna. Sora's hand rested on Kairi's hip as he let her do all of the work. Her back was against his chest as she had her arms around his neck. Half a minute passed and she noticed Sora wasn't doing much, just standing there watching her. She thought for a moment and decided to change the tables on him and let go of his neck, turning around to face him so they were chest-to-chest. She slid her left hand up his chest and around his neck until her arm was around his neck. Sora blushed.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she stopped. Kairi shook her head.

"Nothing, just.. show me what you got" she smiled cheekily. Sora's eyes widened slightly. Show her what he's got? He hasn't got much since all the girls he got with usually done all the dancing to show off, and he just had to sit back and watch.

"Well-uh.. I'm not quite that-"

"Dance" Kairi interrupted, stepping back like the people around then did, making a circle, Sora now being the center of it. He looked around panicky and then his eyes lay on Kairi. She was standing in front of him with her arms crossed never taking her eyes off him. He gulped.

"OK" he nodded. The DJ started up a song he could work with. Rise up by Yves Larock. As soon as the beat came in he started to break-dance surprising Kairi. He done quite a few moves that impressed her including a handstand, uprock, back-somersaults, forward-somersaults and Valdez. When he was done, the crowd roared, guys and girls screaming about how he's so wicked, cool and sexy. The last one, only said by the girls. But he could also swear he heard a boy say it too, weird. He smiled and walked upto Kairi but before he could get to her and say anything, she walked past him and to the middle of the circle. Sora watched as the DJ played Low by T-Pain and when the beat came, she started to do her thing. She moved her body left, right, up, down and all the way round, hypnotizing Sora and half of the boys there with the way she was moving. When the song ended, the position she was in nearly make Sora's heart stop. Her hands were on his shoulder, her face inches close to his face so that he could feel her warm breath when she breathed.

"You wanted to dance. Then lets" she whispered and took Sora's hand, walking backwards and pulling the shocked Sora into the circle with her. She looked up.

"DJ!" she called out and the DJ gave her a thumbs up and pressed a button making Break The Ice by Britney blast through the club. As soon as the music started to play, Kairi started to slowly move her hand up his arm until her hands rested on his shoulder and then she slid them around his neck, all the while watching Sora's sweat as his heart beat fast. When Britney started to sing, thats when she started to move against him. She moved her hand through his hair and moved her face closer to his so now if she moved one more inch, it would be considered as a kiss. Sora started to move his hand towards her thigh when suddenly her left hand retreated from the back of his neck and held stopped his hand in movement. She held it up and took her other hand away from his neck, putting it down as she let Sora's twirl her. She stopped after a swirl or two and then retreated back in a swirl so now her back was against Sora's chest and she had her left hand in Sora's, but her free hand lay yet again behind Sora's neck. She slowly moved her head upward towards Sora's but just as their lips were about to meet, she twirled herself out of Sora's grip and let go of his hands, walking away with her back to him. Sora stood there shocked as he watched her walk away.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled and ran to catch up with her while in the background they played Now Your Gone by Basshunter.

_There's an empty place in my heart_

Sora ran through the crowd but couldn't find any sign of a particular redhead.

_It won't alarm me it will break apart_

"Kairi!" he yelled, heading for the exit when he saw she about to leave.

_It won't heal, it never fades away _

He ran as fast as he could to the exit accidentally pushing some people on his way. But when he got to the exit, he couldn't find her anywhere.

_I'll be thinkin' 'bout you everyday_

"Kairi.." he whispered and smiled, thinking about her. "I'll.. remember that"

Kairi smiled, walking down the road. "And so.. i hope we meet again soon.. Sora" as the sky got darker, the wind blew faster and Kairi made her way home.

* * *

**A/N: It has 1244 words! ****Hah! .. ok .. R&R if you liked it please! xD i'll try to do the next one A.S.A.P.! )  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one stars Come On Girl by Taio, Kiss Kiss by DJ Cammy and Now Your Gone by Basshunter. Its got 1553 words! xD**

Disclaimer: Do i really have to do it again? its on the first page! .. damn, OK.. i do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the songs! .. oh! that wasn't so hard!

* * *

Namine checked her appearance in the mirror for the millionth time that day. She jumped when she heard the doorbell rang, but instantly went to get it.

"Roxas, hi!" she greeted happily. Roxas smiled.

"Hey Namine, you read-" but he stopped when he saw what Namine was wearing. Torn jeans with a yellow sleeveless top that had a picture of a girl holding up a flower and smiling in white. Her green jacket was tied around her waist and she wore trainers.

"Um, yeah.. how do I look?" she asked shyly. Roxas smiled.

"You look great" he said. Namine smiled.

"Thanks Roxas, your not too bad yourself" she said, looking at what he was wearing. A crimson hoody with jeans with trainers.

"Yeah, um.. just picked something out of my wardrobe, no biggie" he smiled goofily, scratching the back of his head. "Shall we go?" Namine nodded and stepped out of the house, her and Roxas making their way to Spinz, a downtown club.

"Come on girl, come on girl, come on, come on girl" sang Taio Cruz as the couple stepped through the doors of the club.

"Wow, its packed" Namine smiled.

"Yeah. I didn't think it would be _this_ packed though" Roxas mumbled.

"Its doesn't matter, it's alright. Lets go sit down and get a drink or something" Namine said, making her way to the bar when Roxas stopped her.

"No, there's too many drunks in that area. Let's go at the back where the seats are. We'll order something a bit later when its safer" Roxas lightly ordered. Namine laughed at how Protective Roxas was being right now.

"OK" she chimed happily, following him to the back where there was 2 empty seats.

"Well aren't we lucky?" Roxas said pulling up a chair.

"Yeah" Namine said, pulling up a chair aswell. Once they were both seated, something happened that made them both uncomfortable. There was silence between them. Namine opened her mouth to start a conversation or something, but didn't find anything to say. Roxas on the other hands had lots of things to say but couldn't find the right way to start, so he stayed silent. Neither of them spoke until a waitress came. Her uniform was so short you could see half of her butt and most of her chest. She held a pen and paper in her hand and was chewing gum.

"Want anything?" she asked boredly.

"Um.. I'll have a water.." Namine said lowly, but the waitress still heard it.

"Alright, anything for you?" she asked, directing the question at Roxas.

"Uh-yeah, I'll have the same as her" he said unconsciously. The waitress nodded and went to go get their orders, leaving the couple in an awkward silence again.

"So, uh.. you want to dance?" Roxas asked after two more song had passed. Namine smiled.

"Uh.. i don't really know how to, but sure!" Namine said enthusiastically. Roxas laughed.

"Same here, so don't worry" he said and got up, the couple going to the dance floor. Once the song Kiss Kiss by DJ Cammy had started, Namine and Roxas didn't know it but they had all eyes on them. What, with the way they were standing in the middle of the dance floor doing ASBOLUTELY NOTHING.

"Um.. on second thought, i think we should go sit back down" Roxas whispered, embarrassed. Namine shook her head.

"No, you asked if i wanted to dance and i said yes, so lets dance" Namine chuckled when Roxas started too look down getting all red. "Come on!" she took Roxas's hand and started to do some small moves.

"N-Namine! i told you i cant dance!" he said, panicky.

"And neither can i, you just have to loosen up a bit. Who cares if there staring at us, it's not like we came here for their attention, just ignore them!" Namine advised. Roxas thought about it and then realized Namine was right and took her by her waist surprisingly and smirked.

"Thanks for the advise" he said and then spun her around. Eventually the crowd got bored and started to do some more dancing of their own.

"See, aren't you having fun? I sure am! Why don't we go get a drink now?" Namine asked after a bit of dancing. Roxas cocked an eyebrow.

"Namine.. you drink?" he asked, surprised.

"Urm.. no. but it sounds cool to say it!" Namine laughed guiltily. Roxas just laughed.

"Well it doesn't taste all that good you know, and it's bad for you!" he said.

"If it's bad for me it's bad for you so ha" Namine tapped her finger on Roxas's nose in a teasing sort of way. Roxas tilted his head and let out a little laugh.

"Namine, are you feeling alright? They didn't put something in the water did they?" Roxas asked as a joke looking funnily at her. Namine laughed but then stopped instantly a second later.

"Oh my god! I think she did! That little bitch!" Namine laughed. Roxas's eyes widened.

"And let me guess, its just starting to kick in?" he asked, panicking again. Namine laughed and nodded at the same time flinging her arms around.

"You know, I've never felt this good since-"

"We need to get you home" Roxas interrupted taking her hand and heading for the exit.

"But we haven't paid!" Namine complained.

"Yeah, well.. I'll come back and pay later, right now we need to go" Roxas said seriously. Namine then made a moany noise and shoved her hand out of his, making him stop and turn back.

"What?" he snapped.

"Why are you being a partypooper, Roxy? Why can't we just go back to the dance floor and -Woah!" Roxas picked up Namine bridal style.

"Because your drunk" Roxas replied making Namine laugh all the way until they got to her house.

"Roxyy!!" Namine yelled. "Your a big PARTYPOOPER! The next time i go to a club, guess who's not coming with me?" Namine said drunkly.

"Hmm.. i wonder, could it be me?" Roxas played along just as they got to the doorsteps and he put her down.

"Roxas! Oh my gosh!- how did you know?" Namine laughed stupidly. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Namine, where are you keys?" Roxas asked.

"Keeeyyyss??" Namine slurred tipsily and almost lost balance if Roxas hadn't caught her.

"Yes, the keys" he said.

"WELL. I left it in my purse. OH! My purse isn't on me!" Namine laughed, but Roxas didn't. Instead he had a look of despair on his face.

"And where is that?" he asked, afraid.

"At the club!" Namine twirled herself round and then in an instant, fell unconscious and collapsed. Roxas quickly caught her and studied her to see it she was alright and she seemed fine. Apart from the 'slightly' bad breath. He picked her up and sighed.

"I guess.. to my house" he said and started making his way up the road.

* * *

Roxas stood in front of his door, thinking about how to get in. He had Namine in his arms and his keys were in his pocket. He had no place to put her down apart from on the ground and he had a three locks to unlock. He sighed dreadfully.

"why me..?" he thought miserably. He gently put Namine on the ground, keeping an eye on her every second while he took his keys out. He unlocked the first lock and looked back. Namine was still there. He unlocked the second lock and Namine was still there. He unlocked the last one and opened his door, looking back with a smile. "Final-" his smile disappeared when he saw Namine wasn't there anymore. "Shit! Where could she have gone? I thought she was unconscious!" he yelled in his head. He heard a noise and looked towards a bush. He had a blank face on as he heard a giggle. "Oh god.. she thinks i can't see her.." he thought in his mind terribly. "OK Namine, you can come out now.. i see you, you know" he said in a boredly tone of voice. Namine's giggling stopped and she stepped out of the bush to reveal she was now on the verge of crying.

"Roxas! Your so mean! Why'd you have to find me?!" she whined, crying. Roxas's eyes widened.

"Namine. Calm down, please! You'll wake the whole neighborhood up!" Roxas said panicky. Namine automatically stopped crying and latched her arms around Roxas neck.

"Roxas! Your so sweeeet! You care about your neighborhooood!" Namine chimed happily. Roxas had a 'WTF??' face on him.

"N-Namine, why don't you go unconscious again? I like you better that way right now" Roxas said nervously. Namine smiled widely.

"OK!" she yelled and the next thing Roxas heard was snoring.

"Better than nothing.." Roxas mumbled and picked Namine up bridal style. He walked into his house kicking the door shut once he was in and then noticing how loud it had slammed and looked down at Namine to see if she was awake, but she was sleeping peacefully, Not snoring.. Roxas walked up the stairs and kicked the door open in his room, going to his bed and placing Namine on one side gently. He smiled as covered her with the other side of the blanket. "What a night.." he thought.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so NOT the GREATEST ending! but it's not over! you'll get to see what happens after if you don't forget to read it when my other chapters come out x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one stars Come On Girl by Taio. It's gott.. 2157 words!! oh yeah, and i haven't played FFVII i just get a basic idea of how the characters are like through fanfictions so don't bash me i don't make them how thier really like!! :(**

Disclaimer: I.. DO.. NOT.. OWN.. KINGDOM.. HEARTS.. but i DO own a copy all the games!

* * *

Yuffie smiled widely as she hung up the phone. "Yes!" she shouted happily, making it echo through the house. She rushed up the stairs and into her room, straight to her wardrobe, looking for something to wear. "He asked me out.. HE ASKED ME OUT! WHEE!" Yuffie got some of her clothes and threw them in the air happily then went to her bed and jumped on it. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she kept saying happily, jumping around on her bed.

"Yuffie..?" Yuffie looked over to her bedroom door to see her sister, Tifa. "Are you alright? You sound like your in that shampoo commercial.."

"I'm not in any commercial, Tifa!" Yuffie said happily, getting off her bed. "But however, i _have _got a date tonight!"

"Hmm.. Riku?" Tifa guess, walking in the room and going to her wardrobe.

"Yes! Riku! The most hottest, awesomest, coolest guy to ever exist!" Yuffie said dreamily.

"Who's dating the wierdest girl in school, right?" Tifa asked, looking through Yuffie's wardrobe. "I don't like the sound of that, he might be planning something.."

"Oh, calm down Tifa!.. and how can you call me the wierdest girl in school? that's so heartless!" Yuffie pouted.

"Oh, don't worry you crybaby, you'll get over it in 3.. 2.. 1-"

"I'm going to go call him!" Yuffie said excitedly and was about to leave the room when Tifa spoke again.

"Nuh-uh, your going to get ready! i don't want you to be late and have me drop you! i have a date with Cloud tonight!" Tifa yelled.

"Awww.." Yuffie whined. "But i can't walk it!"

"Get him to pick you up, he has a car, right?" Tifa asked, poking her head out of the wardrobe. Yuffie thought for a moment.

"Hm.. i think so.. i've saw him in a silver one before" Yuffie said.

"Well then, you have his number, go phone him and ask if he can pick you up" Tifa said. Yuffie giggled.

"Um.. i actually _don_'t have his number.." she mumbled nervously.

"What?!" Tifa bellowed. "What kind of relationship is this?!"

"Ahh!" Yuffie yelled. "Let me take care of it! You, go! Get outta my room!" Tifa huffed and put her hands on her hips, walking towards the door.

"Your surely not going to get a ride tonight, even if you _are _late!" she mumbled before she shut the door. Yuffie sighed and went to her wardrobe, all of the sudden realizing something.

"TIFA! GIVE ME BACK MY BELT!" she screeched enough to break mirrors, but luckily they had insurance on them.

* * *

Yuffie looked at her reflection in the mirror to check if she looked alright. She had a black miniskirt with a white tube top and black waistcoat that stopped above her belly. She didn't zip it up though, and wore black boots with black and white fingerless gloves. She also wore a black headband with white patterns on it. Who knows what look she was going for??

"The Yuffie look!" Yuffie happily said. Well, she was going for the Yuffie look and-wha?! she can hear me?!

"Look in my eyes covered in Maybelline.." Yuffie sang lowly, applying some mascara on. "There!" she said and put the mascara down. "I don't want to wear too much, but i don't want to wear too little.." she picked up a pink lip gloss and put some on. "OK, that's good"

"Yuffie! Time!" Tifa yelled from upstairs. Yuffie looked at the time and called back, "quarter to eight!"

"Thanks!" Tifa said and came downstairs. "If Cloud comes, open the door please!"

"Alright!" Yuffie yelled and as if right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be him! Get that, please!" Tifa said and hurried upstairs. Yuffie rolled her eyes and went to get the door.  
She opened it and saw Cloud standing there with flowers in his hands.

"Your.. not Tifa" he said plainly, raising his eyebrow. Yuffie also rose her eyebrow.

"And your not prince charming.. get in!" Yuffie said and stepped away to let Cloud come in. "Wait in the sitting room, Tifa's just gonna be down in a minuet" Cloud nodded with a thanks and proceeded to the sitting room to wait for his date.

Yuffie then looked at the time. It would take her 10 minuets to get to the club if she walked and she had to meet Riku there at 8 and right now it was.. _still_, quarter to eight. She sighed.

"Might aswell make a early start.." she mumbled and opened the front door. "Tifa, I'm going now!" she yelled. She heard Tifa approve and she smiled, leaving the house.

* * *

"Note to self.. it's _the winter_.. so remember to wear a jacket or something!" she scolded herself, shivering. She looked up and saw a sign sticking out of the wall. It had flashy lights that read 'SPINZ'. "Aha, finally!" she thought and picked up her pace, walking into the club when another song had JUST started. Taio Cruz's Come on girl. She smiled and walked past the dance floor to towards the bar when she caught sight of a silvernette and automatically thought "Riku!" instead of walking, she began to jog towards him. "Riku! Hey, Ri-!" but she stopped when she saw what Riku was doing and froze in her place. "What..?" she thought as she watched Riku make out with another girl. Suddenly her blood boiled and she gritted her teeth, clenching her fist. She knew better than to, but stormed upto him. "Riku!" she yelled, getting his attention. He stopped making out and looked over to her in shock.

"Y-Yuffie! your early!" he yelped.

"Early? I'm right on time!" Yuffie yelled and then pointed to the blond chick Riku was making out with. "Why were you making out with her?" then something hit her. "Is.. is this a joke? is that it? You asked me out on a date just to embarrass me? ..is it?!" she yelled, really angrily. Riku sighed and motioned for the blond chick to go away. She did, but not before motioning for Riku to call her. Riku just flashed her a smile and then when she was out of sight, he turned her attention to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, i-"

"I can't believe you! You planned it all out! You didn't _really _want to go on a date with me, did you?!" Yuffie yelled, on the verge of tears. Riku then got up from his seat, slightly pissed.

"Look, Yuffie. Let me explain" he said firmly. "I'm not planning this out, and this is _not _a joke. And that was.. you weren't suppose to see that"

"What? So you didn't plan on cheating on me but you just sorta did?!" Yuffie yelled. Riku cringed, noticing they were attracting attention around the bar.

"Yuffie, let's go outside" he said calmly.

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Yuffie yelled and turned around, storming away.

"Yuffie-argh..." Riku put his head back and felt like screaming. He was _truly _pissed.

* * *

Yuffie slumped against the wall outside, tears falling out of her eyes. "Why didn't i listen to Tifa..?" she asked herself, bringing out of cellphone and dialing a number. She put it to her ear and it rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Tifa greeted on the other side.

"Tifa!" Yuffie sobbed. "Tifa, you were right about him.."

Tifa started to get worried, "Yuffie, are you crying? What happened?"

"I.. He.. Another girl.." Yuffie managed to hiccup.

"Alright, sit tight! I'm coming to pick you up!" Tifa said and Yuffie heard Tifa say some rather bad words about Riku.

"Thanks.. Tifa" Yuffie said before closing her phone and putting it back in her pocket, waiting for Tifa's arrival.

"Yuffie.." she heard her name being spoken softly and felt someone sit down beside her. She knew who it was already, so she didn't see the point in asking.

"Go away.. I don't want to see you.." Yuffie said venomously.

"Will you let me at least explain?" he asked. Yuffie shook her head and got up, ready to walk away.

"No, i don't need an explanation, i saw it with my own eyes!" Yuffie said angrily. With a growl, Riku got up and walked to Yuffie, taking her hand, making her yelp and turning her around, placing his lips on hers in a kiss and completely shocking her. Her eyes widened and she couldn't move. His hands was holding her and his other one was around her waist. Her on the other hand was behind held and the other one was just hanging in the air, also unable to move. Riku then stopped the kiss and spoke as softly as before, "_Now_.. will you listen to me?" he asked. Yuffie wanted to shake her head but couldn't bring herself too, she was still too shocked. Riku apparently took this as a sign of her saying yes and started his explanation. "I know it sounds bad and this is probably is not the best explanation but its the truth.. she's my fiancée-" Yuffie's eyes widened at this,"-but I'm doing everything in my power to stop the marriage that my parents arrange from birth.. because the truth is, i don't want to marry her because your the one i love, not her! .. Why'd you think i asked you out? and it's not because i want to embarrass you!" Riku had let go of her and was now a few feet away from her with his back to her. Yuffie stood there staring at the back of his head with shock.

".. Really?" she asked, surprise clearly showing. Riku turned around.

"Well, yeah.." he said. Yuffie looked at him and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Riku, the hottest most coolest guy in school was in front of her saying that he loved _her_. And the thing is, he looked like he really meant it. This had to be a dream. I just had to!

"I.." she breathed out. Riku scratched the back of his head.

"Well.. uh.. this is going to ruin my reputation" he said jokily trying to lighten up the mood. Yuffie's eyes widened when she heard a car beep, remembering that Tifa was on her way to pick her up.

"Riku, i-"

"Do you.. feel.. the same?" Riku asked, blushing a bit. Yuffie felt her breath going unsteady.

"I.. can't breath" she said and the next second later collapsed but in time, Riku had caught her.

"Shit!" he thought.

"Yuffie! Yuffie!.. YUFFIE, DAMMIT, ANSWER ME!" yelled a females voice. Riku looked up and panicked.

"Shit.."

* * *

"Tifa, Relax, the kid said that they worked things out!" Cloud tried to calm down his girlfriend, but to no avail.

"I don't whether he said didn't cheat on Yuffie or gave her a million pounds, i still don't trust him!" Tifa yelled, twisting the car wheel and doing sharp right turn. Since she was so pissed, she 'convinced' Cloud to let her drive home. She pulled up and angrily got out of the car, letting Cloud get Yuffie in the back.

"Tifa, the least you could do is ask Yuffie about it when she wakes up!" Cloud said bringing her to the front porch. Tifa turned on her heel and glared at Cloud.

"No, the least i can do is nothing!.. which i am doing!" Tifa opened the door and walked in, straight to the sitting room while Cloud went upstairs to put Yuffie in her room. He put Yuffie on her bed and just as he was about to leave, he heard a ring tone. He turned back and heard it was coming from Yuffie pocket. For some reason, he hoped that it wouldn't wake Yuffie up but he was wrong, it did. He quickly sneaked out of her room and closed the door as much as he could before it could close properly as Yuffie opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she noticed her phone was ringing and quickly took it out of her pocket, answering as she sat up.

"Hello?"

"Yuffie! Are you alright?" Riku yelled, worriedly. She could hear loud music and chatter in the background so she knew he was still at the party.

"Y-Yeah.." Yuffie mumbled after a bit.

"Thank god! your sister and her boyfriend came to get you!" Riku explained. Yuffie nodded.

"Hm-hmm.. i know, I'm in my room" she said.

"Oh.. " Riku said. "So uh.. do you?"

"Do i what?" Yuffie asked, totally blank then just when Riku was going to speak again, she remembered. "Oh right! i uh.."

"You don't have to answer now.. " Riku mumbled. Yuffie closed her eyes, thinking.

"Thanks.." she said.

"How about we meet up tomorrow?" Riku offered. Yuffie nodded.

"Alright" she smiled. Riku smiled too.

"Alright. well, i better be going.. bye Yuffie"

"Bye.. Riku" Yuffie cut off the phone and lay back down on her bed. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Do i.. love him?" she asked herself.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so i know this wasn't the best one! but i didn't know how to end it and my brain wasn't working --' i might redo this one.. like the ending and whats happens and stuff.. tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one staaaaaaaarrrrrrrrssss.. ones you've heard of before xD I want to thank the people who reviewed!! it means a lot to me and keeps me motivated! So thanks a bunch jcola0823, mOOnlite-duskk, TLSoulDude and KhCrystal! ..now, for my favorite part..**

Disclaimer: IIIIII DDOO NNNOOOTT OOOWWNNN KKIINNGGDDOOMM HHHEEAARRTTTSS.. I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Larxene grabbed her cellphone and checked her hair in the mirror. "Axel, you ready?" she called out.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" her boyfriend called back. Larxene turned around and opened the door.

"Axel!" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Axel yelled back and walked out of the sitting room.

"Geez, do you KNOW how many mails we have?" he said, holding up 6 envelopes. Larxene shrugged.

"Not that bad.. come on" she said and walked out of the house with Axel sighing as he followed her.

* * *

The music in the club was so loud, Axel didn't hear what Larxene had said. "Come again?"

"I SAID I NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM!" Larxene turned around and yelled. All eyes went on them. Axel laughed nervously.

"Haha.. nothing to see people, go ahead and get back to your dancing.. ya bunch of sad loons.." Axel mumbled for last bit to himself. The dancers went back to what they were doing and Larxene rolled her eyes.

"I'm outtie.." she said turned around, walking away and leaving Axel to wander off to the bar where he found his friend.

"Riku? is that you?" he asked, the silvernette turning around.

"Axel? what are you doing here?" Riku asked, slightly panicky. Axel was about to answer but then smirked when a blond chick came up to his friend and put her arm around his neck, her other hand on her hip and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Crystal. Are you Riri's friend?" she asked, chewing gum. Axel smiled.

"Riri?" he asked. Riku dreaded that that wouldn't be the last time Axel used that nickname. "Well, actually me and _Riri _here go back a couple of years. i knew him in high school but then i left and now he's in the same year i was in when i left him"

"Oh, so you've known each other for a while now?" Crystal asked. Axel nodded and took a seat at the bar.

"Yep. How about you? How did you meet.. _Riri_" Axel smiled smugly as Riku sighed in despair.

"Well I'm actually his fiancée! were getting married in a couple of weeks. Hey! i got a great idea! why don't you come? Hey Riri, wouldn't it be cool if your friend comes?" Crystal asked her fiancée.

"It's be fun alright" Riku said dryly.

"Well then it's settled! I'll send over the invitation _first thing_ in the morning!" Crystal smiled widely.

"I can't wait" Axel smiled back and that's when Larxene came.

"Hey Axel, did you order anything?" she asked. Axel shook his head.

"Not yet" he replied and put his arm around her waist. "Larxene meet Riku. But he prefer to be called Riri" Axel smirked as Riku glared at him intently.

"Hey Larxene, this is my fiancée, Crystal" Riku introduced.

"Hey Larx! Is it alright if i call you Larx?" Crystal didn't even wait for an answer from the blond before she smiled widely and said, "Thanks! You can just just called me Crys!"

"Um.. alright" Larxene said.

"Well, it was nice and all seeing you again Riku, but me and my girlfriend have got to go have some alone time. Congrats, yeah?" him and Riku then shook hands.

"Thanks" he said. Axel nodded and then got up.

"Well then, shall we?" Axel asked Larxene with a smile.

"'Kay. Bye Riri, Crys!" Larxene waved and went just as Crystal started to make out with Riku.

"Oh, Axel, let's go on the dance floor! I feel like dancing to this!" Larxene asked excitedly as Taio Cruz came on with Come On Girl. Axel rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Fine" he said and let Larxene lead him to the dance floor. They danced for a bit before the song stopped. They noticed that the crowd had moved into a circle and Axel and Larxene followed them, watching the person in the middle break dance to the current song the DJ put on, Rise up by Yves. When he was finished, the crowd roared and so did they cause they had to face it- that kid was _good_. Axel then heard something that made him disgusted. He heard the boy beside him yell at the boy who had just break danced that he was 'Sexy'. His eyebrow raised up and he whacked the boys head.

"Stop being so gay, kid" he said and the boy glared at him. But he didn't care. Larxene laughed and put her arm around his.

"Axel, let's go get a drink" she said. Axel nodded and was about to go before another song started up and the crowd still stayed in a circle.

"Hey, Larxene, theres another one, wanna watch?" he asked, eager to watch it himself. Larxene sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she said and Axel smiled happily, going back to the front to check out the next dancer who was this time-a girl.

"Wow, she's hot" he said without noticing. Larxene whacked his arm and pouted. He looked down at her and smiled innocently. "Sorry" he said and Larxene paid attention to the dancer. She had to admit herself, that girl was pretty good if it wasn't for the fact that Axel was staring at her.

"Oh, come on Mr i-have-a-girlfriend-but-I'm-looking-at-another-girl-still!" Larxene roughly pulled him along to the bar where they sat down and ordered drinks.

"I wonder where-"

"RIKU!" Axel saw his brunette friend run past him screaming Riku's name.

"Hmm. I wonder.. could that be the same Riku?" Axel turned his head and saw the brunette beside the same silvernette Riku they met earlier talking on the phone. He laughed. "Poor guy, Sora's gonna give him a headache.."

"Why? What's so bad about this Sora guy?" Larxene asked, drinking her drink.

"He won't shut up. He only does if you give him what he wants" Axel sighed turning around and sitting properly at the bar.

"And... what does he want?" Larxene asked.

"Basically.. anything he wants. But he has his moods where he can _not_ think of himself for a couple of seconds, buts that only rare" Axel laughed, making a joke.

"Hm.. he's better than you then" Larxene smiled slyly. Axel didn't say anything, just continued to sip his drink.

* * *

After finishing their drinks, they both decided to chill out with Riku but when they couldn't find him, they decided to look for Sora. And when they couldn't find him, they decided to go home. That's when they found Crystal.

"Hey! Larx! Ax! Over here!" the blond waved frantically at them with the biggest smile they'd ever seen. They both looked at her and their eyes widened.

"Just pretend.. You didn't.. See her" Larxene said, turning away and trying to hide.

"Oh, who are we pretending not to see?" Axel and Larxene both jumped at the voice and turned around to meet a very happy Crystal.

"Ah! You!" he yelled. Crystal looked confused.

"Me?" she asked.

"Uh-um.. no!" Larxene fake smiled. "He meant, uh.."

"It's you!" Axel smiled. "Uh.. Crystal!"

"Oh.. yes it is!" Crystal was now all giddy again. "Why don't you come meet my friends? Riku said he had to leave because something was bugging him.. i sure wish he'd tell me what though.."

"Oh! Were sorry Crystal-"

"It's Crys, remember?" Crystal reminded with a smile.

Larxene gritted her teeth, "Oh.. right.. Crys"

"Were so sorry but were in the middle of leaving" Axel said apologetically. Crystal pouted.

"Oh, and here i thought you were my friends" she mumbled, upset.

"We.. are! Say, uh.. how about you come by our house tomorrow morning to drop off the wedding invitation and we can have tea?" Axel offered, feeling guilty.

"Hunny" Larxene forced on a smile but really looked up at Axel with a dangerous glare. Axel felt it and didn't dare look in her direction.

"Tea? Oh! That's sounds superb! I'll be there around 9! till then, Ta!" Crystal happily skipped back off to her friends.

"Axel.." Larxene said warningly. Axel smiled nervously.

"Don't worry hunny.. we'll just say we didn't hear her knock on the door" Axel suggested.

"Or we can just move house" suggested Larxene dryly, rolling her eyes.

* * *

A/N: OK, so this wasn't as much as my other ones since it only had 1368 words, but it covered a few things! just two more chapters to go! Why am i happy? Oh! Probably because i would've FINALLY done a story with CHAPTERS in it! xD


End file.
